


𝗪𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 𝗕𝘂𝗿𝗻

by dabba_bubbles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Dabi is the face claim for my oc, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nami needs more love, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn, will follow the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabba_bubbles/pseuds/dabba_bubbles
Summary: the metal in his skin pulls tight, causing the male to lightly wince. she looks over in wonder, frowning at his pain filled eyes. she wishes she could help him, her copper brown eyes holding guilt
Relationships: Nami/Original Character, Nami/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. WORLD BURN

“wow, you just never stop....?”

”why should i?”

✧

in which **sanada mori** is in

pain and a thief steals his heart

✧

“ _I wanna watch the world burn,_

 _I got the gasoline_ ”

✧

dabi as sanada mori

”ashes..., ashes... they all fall down”

⤚ well get ready for weird and creepy oc! nami needs more story’s so she get's to steal the heart of a spooky man!!


	2. CHAPTER ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little background on how sanda became himself

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**CHAPTER ZERO : LITTLE ONE**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**SANADA MORI CREEPS** down the hallway of a marine hideout, hiding in the shadows. His bright blue eyes follow the oblivious marines, a chocked chuckle trying to escape his throat. Trying to keep his steps as light as possibly -though it’s hard with his heavy boots-, the male stalks into the vice admirals office. Mead Marlow is a feared man, know for his cackling laugh and his oversized battle axe. With greedy old grey eyes, Mead could cause many to shake in their boots. Sanada glares at the 56 year-old man, every memory of the man hitting him like a brick. With an empty look on his face Sanada makes himself known. 

“Well… you didn’t age well…” His voice rasps out. The sudden voice causes the vice admirals head to snap up, a double barrel pistol held tightly in his left hand. “Woah! Calm down, geezer! Wouldn’t want to break a hip… would we?” The younger mocks, tilting his head in false concern. The older stares at the scared adult, confusion swimming in his old eyes. 

Strands of Meads thin black hair falls into his face. The younger smirks lifting his burnt hands. Blue flames engulf his hands, causing the marine to shoot from his seat. “MORI!?!?” The geezer shouts fear covering his creaky voice. Sanada laughs a manic smile on his face. He mocks the mans face, before he breaks into more laughter. 

“OF COURSE!” The younger scream back, the metal staples in his skin pulling tight. “Who else would want you dead, Mead?” The man sits in silence, a finger tapping his chin. “Oh wait! EVERYONE!!!” The male glares thrusting his hand towards the marine. The blue flames shoot from his hand, launching at the old man. Mead tries to doge but the flames consume him, causing the man to scream. Two bullets shoot out of the flame, heading straight for Sanada. 

The bullets just miss, cutting a few strands of Sanada’s black hair. The flames die down, revealing a burnt vice admiral. “How’s it feel?” The “villain” asks, a crazed look in his eyes. Mead glares, and in a blink of an eye the man is gone. Sanada glances around the room, keeping his ears perked for any hints of where he could be. A shadow suddenly looms over him and before the shorter could turn, a hard kick hits him in the back.

Sanada gasp as he hits a wall, falling to the ground. He struggles to catch his breath, the kick seeming to almost rattle his ribs. A heavy boot lands on his back pinning him to the floor. Sanada groans, trying to push himself off the floor. Mead laughs at the boys efforts, pushing down harder on his back. “Your just not strong enough… just like your father!” The words echo in Sanada’s head, memory’s flashing through his head.

—

_”DADDY!!! Look at me!!” A young Sanada shouts, a large grin covering his face. His black hair covers his bright eyes, his head thrown back as he laughs. “I’m flying!” The boy shouts in joy as his father pushes him on the swing. His father laughs along with his son, his long black hair blowing in the wind._

_“You are, Sanada!” The 31 year-old man cheers, pushing the kid harder. “Look at you go!!” The man chuckles as he watches his kid enjoy his birthday. The man couldn’t ask for anything more. His son is happy, and he has a good home for him._

—

Rage consumes the youngest of the two men, his body shaking. With a grunt Sanada forces himself up, Mead’s heavy boot being shoved off his back. Mead stumbles back in shock; the man glances around the room. His grey eyes land on his battle axe, the handle thick and chipped from use. The old man rushes for his loved weapon, holding the massive axe with ease. Sanada ignores the roaring pain the staples in his skin causes, standing tall. His cold eyes glare at his fathers murder, a wicked look clouding the once bright eyes. A soft chuckle leaves the boys mouth, soon turning into a crazed and hysterical laugh. The boy tosses his head forward, his messy hair covering his crazed eyes. “You took the only person I loved!” The blue-eyed male screams, blue flames consuming his hands.

Mead stares in shock as the fire seems to almost take shape of a skull. The vice admiral shakes his head raising his axe ready for the fight. The smaller continues to laugh, the sound getting wetter as tear fill his eyes. The flames die down as the male stares down at the wooden floor, seemingly lost in thought. Mead uses the distraction as an advantage. Swinging his oversized weapon, Mead grins at the pain scream that escapes the criminal. The criminal is launched through Meads stone wall, his body rolling across the ground. Sanada groans as he lays on the ground, starring up at the slow-moving clouds. His blank of emotion, his ribs pulse from the pain -his side bleeding heavily-. But the male ignores it all, instead keeping his focus on the faint figure in front of him. “Not yet little one…” The blurry figure speaks, a faint smile coming into its transparent face. Sanada Mori’s eyes flutter shut just as the figure fades away with a chuckle.

⤚ _ooooooo aren’t I edgy? anywho here’s the first shitty chapter… sorry if the “fight” was disappointing…_


	3. CHAPTER ONE

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**CHAPTER ONE : DEBTS**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

**THE BLACK CLOAK** Sanada wears helps hide his identity, the hood casting a dark shadow across his face. His bright turquoise eyes and the staples in face face being the only visible thing. Boredom was the only emotion he feels at the time, all while he watches drunk pirates sing, dance, and shout at the waitress of the small grimy bar. His heavy boots catches the attention of a few patrons gaze, the skulls that hang from the chains causing them to roll their eyes at the cliché. The black haired young-adult ignores them all, keeping his eyes peeled for a certain person. His lips are in firm frown, his frustration and patience wearing thin. The woman he is waiting for seemed to be avoiding her favorite bar. With a shake of his head, Sanada heads for the exit. He ignores the eyes that follow his movement, as a new determination washes over him. With his new plan in mind, the dark haired criminal stalks through the small village. A sadistic smile makes it way onto his scarred face. Kids cower away from the tall young adult. 

His heavy steps echo throughout the quite town, the chains jingling. His eyes glance around at the people, waiting to spot the familiar face. He sighs as he makes another turn, his anger rising more and more the longer he walks. Hearing loud cheers and wolf whistles, Sanada picks up his pace. Tengan Shig is a beautiful woman, envied and loved. She knew how to work her voluptuous figure. Her almost ground length bubblegum pink hair only aiding in her seduction. She played into any man or woman’s fantasy, manipulating her prey with ease. She enjoyed any type of attention she could get. Sanada Mori only grew to hate her as she continued to bail on filling her part of the deal. Men and woman surround the young pink haired hit-woman, her hips rolling to an imaginary beat. Her small hands caress her body, groping her breast playfully. Her smile turns predatory, reviling her shark like teeth. She tilts her head back, letting out a drawled fake moan. “Mmmm~ You all are such a lovely crowd!” Shig purrs, her voice sickly sweet. Mori couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling, his anger only building. “Alright, bitch…” The male rough voice spoke, his glare deathly. “I want my part of the deal…” The crowd freezes around him, their breaths shaky. Their eyes trail up and down his body, trying to guess who was under the cloak. 

“Oh, Mori-Kun~” Shig giggles, a pale hand coming to rest on her round cheek. “Such a cruel thing to call a woman…” The woman with black painted lips pouts. Her bright pink eyes giving away her clear anger. After all Sanada Mori just stole her show, and no one steals Tengan Shigs show. 

“Oh please! Just give me the blade and you can go back to your ‘show’…” The male groans his desperation for the item becoming more obvious. “I’ll even give you my half of the cut~“ The male coos, knowing that Shig loved money just as much as attention. The pinkette eyes brighten, the idea of half million beli being in her pocket catching her attention. 

“Alright… alright! Sorry, lady’s and gents! But I have a debt to pay…” With one last dramatic bow Shig turns on her six-inch heels, gesturing for Mori to following with a wave of her hand. The crowds groans as the watch the two walk away, the taller woman’s hip seductively swaying. The two walk in complete silence, not even bothering to look at each other. Tengan has a skip in her step, her eyes glossy. All because she imagines all the clothes and heels she could buy with the money she’s going to gain. Mori ignores her extra pep, just happy to finally get the dagger he’s been looking for. ”You know, your emotions are all over the place…” Tengan’s once light and airy voice, now deep and rough speaks. A cigarette sits between two skinny fingers. “One moment you’re all like, ‘hey, bitch…’” The woman mocks, “, and not a nice ‘hey, bitch’, either! Then you’re like teasing and petty.” The woman drawls, the sway of her hips disappearing as they walk down on old musky alleyway, away from anyone's prying eyes.

Sanada raises a dark brow, wondering what her point was of pointing out the males awkward personality. “Your point is?” The male can’t help but grumble, kicking a rusty can further down the sewage smelling alleyway. 

“Just pick a fucking personality is all I’m trying to say, hun~” The woman’s raspy voice coos, pushing open a creaky and busted up door open. “There’s your dumb knife…” The woman points to an old and rotting desk with a broken lamp and the dagger sitting on top of it. Mori rushes over, his finger tracing the still sharp blade as he carefully holds the dagger. His eyes wide in fascination and excitement. A chuckle escapes him, the sound startling Shig. “Oh, and you’re kinda insane…” The woman breaks his trance, his eyes snapping over to the tall woman. “Now, my money…” She holds out a pale hand, her long claw like nails looking even more like a threat. The male only sighs as he digs into his cloaks pocket, trading the bag of beli with the dagger. Tossing the old brown bag of money at the woman, Mori heads for the door. He slams the door behind him, laughing loudly at Shigs scream of anger echos throughout the alleyway. He pays no mind to the people giving him strange looks, his finger tracing the tree like design on the dagger. 

—

The Straw Hat Pirates, a new and quickly rising pirate crew. Their destructive nature where feared by most islands, not wanting their homes to be destroyed. The people of Anchor Island watch the group with careful eyes, waiting for them to strike at any moment. The group of five seemed almost be oblivious to the stares, their main focus being to explore the island. Though a loud echoing laugh catches their captains, Monkey D. Luffy, attention. With his attention caught the teen runs off, leaving his screaming crew mates behind to catch up to him. Their shouts of his name are left unheard, as the short captain runs through the streets. His grin is almost bigger then the sun as he searches for the person who owns the laugh. "GODAMNIT, LUFFY!!!" A loud and boyish laughs escapes the teen as his navigator, Nami, screams in anger. Turning down a grime filled alleyway, Luffy skids to a stop. He stares at the tall figure in front of him, the dagger that the person hold glinting in what little light the alleyway has. He faintly hears his crew skidding to a stop behind him, but he ignores them.

"What's your name?" The captain of the strawhats ask, his grin becoming impossibly wider. The figure seemed shocked at the sudden question, unsure of the teens motive. The blue eyes that Luffy could see from the shadows of the cloak blankly stare at him. The tall figure stands there staring for only a second before he darts past the pirates. His footsteps heavy as he makes his getaway. The crew shocked by the sudden fast pace stand still for a moment, before Luffy springs to life to chase him. "HEY, WAIT UP!!!"


End file.
